


I wish I was never born like this.

by Harwhore



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Homophobia, M/M, The feels will be real
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3787681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harwhore/pseuds/Harwhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Stiles Stilinski as he's going through his Junior year of High school , where he's trying not to fuck it up after coming out publicly in school. But of course , people like Jackson Whittemore and Erica Reyes isn't going to make his life easy.</p><p>Not to mention , things isn't looking great for Stiles back at home....</p><p>He wants to stop trying and give up,<br/>He wants to stop being hurt.<br/>He wants to lead a normal life.<br/>He wants to lock himself up in a place where he'll just be.......safe.</p><p>Until he met Derek Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wish I was never born like this.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempting at writing a fanfiction ,so bear with me.
> 
> I'll try to update this every week but if I don't .....it's because of :
> 
> Seven  
> Crappy  
> Hours  
> Of  
> Our  
> Lives
> 
> Enjoy and thanks ! #pleasedonthurtmeifthissucks #imwillingtotakeanycriticism

"You are NOT gay ! You're the only son I have........I refuse to accept this."

"Dad , I didn't choo-"

"Wasn't it bad enough you caused your mother's death?"

I froze. This was the last reaction I would ever wanted. What the fuck was I thinking? Why the hell did I expect anything from him?

I should stop being delusional , thinking he would be his old self before.....She died

He used to put his arms around me , telling me everything was going to be fine.

Now , those arms are around me.....on my neck.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I-I-I'm sorry" I choke out , after trying to escape from his grasp.I closed my eyes and I was thinking of what to say until I heard the sounds of glass shattering , like my heart.

"Genim ,you're a disgrace to me. You're scum and I am repulsed by your presence. Leave."

Those words stung. A hell fucking lot.

"Dad , I-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT ! I am no father to a fucking faggot ! Leave. " 

Those words felt like venom being injected into my skin , slowly overwhelming me until my eyelids gave up on me.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I sigh as I remember that heart-wrenching scene. I took a glance at the picture of Dad , mom and me once more before I mumbled " Love you both." as I closed my locker and made my way to class before my books flew out of my arms.

The next thing I saw was my papers sprawled out on the ground. I immediately apologized to whoever I bumped into ( or at least that's what I thought ) , beginning to pick up my books and papers. I was reaching out for my English essay which let me just say, I spent at least 3 hours on that spawn of Satan until a red sneaker stomped on it.

Not just that , whoever this person was , he or she had the audacity to crumple it as well ! I was fucking infuriated.

" Hey , that's not fucking coo-"

That's when I looked up and saw piercing blue eyes staring daggers at me.

"What was that , queer?"

Jackson Whittemore. I loathe him. He's basically the hot jock in Beacons Hills high that most sluts ... ( I'm sorry , I meant girls ) would swoon over at any time of the day.

But too bad , they can't do that when Erica Reyes is around. Erica's basically the female version of Jackson. Gorgeous wavy blond hair , battering eyelashes , hourglass figure , big bust and booty , but most of all : Bitchy and Snotty. 

To sum it up ? She's the new Queen Bee of the school.

Oh ! I have to say though , the previous Queen Bee was Lydia Martin and I'm not sure whether I can call that mouth of hers normal ...... more like a serpant ? Anyways , she's REALLY smar-

" Watch where you're going next time , fag . " Jackson spat as he walked off , cackling away with his possy who honestly , sound like hyenas.

That was rude of him to interrupt my train of thoughts. Anyways , I rolled my eyes and hastily picked up my stuff , took a moment to calm myself and made my way to class.


End file.
